Eres MI pirata
by Old Ale
Summary: El barco más temido por los hombres es el Vendetta, el único barco de tripulación femenina ¿Qué pasará cuando el capitán Cullen conozca a la mujer al mando de ese navío?... ExB JxA ExR
1. Prólogo

**(N/A): los personajes pertenecen a SM, ya lo saben... pero la trama es mía... XD**

**Capitulo 1: Prólogo.**

Es una realidad conocida que los extremos se necesitan. Se complementan. No existe uno sin el otro, para bien o para mal.

No hay blanco si no hay negro.

Pero también existen los matices, los indecisos, las mezclas, las variaciones…

"_Vendetta" _y **"**_Eclipse"_

Dos barcos piratas, distintos y semejantes a la vez, enemigos que no se conocen, pero se profesan odio eterno. La fama de uno se ve limitada por la del otro y viceversa. Dos capitanes completamente opuestos con un mismo objetivo: vivir.

Cada barco vive con la sombra del otro, sin embargo se limitan a ignorarse. No saben mucho más que lo rumores, sobre su igual en fama, y los hechos se limitan a las verdades sabidas por todos. No se buscan, no se encuentran. No creen necesitarse y probablemente es así.

Nada es imposible, pero nada es todo. Que complicado.

Vidas vacías que no conocen lo que les falta, por ello no saben que buscar. El destino hace su trabajo y se encuentran.

¿Qué pasaría si los piratas más temidos y afamados de los siete mares se conocen?

Edward Cullen no espera quedar hechizado por la capitana Isabella Volturi ¿Qué más podría haber allí?

**HoLa!**

**Espero que les guste la idea, dejen reviews, cuidense mucho**

**Denle una oportunidad a la historia**

**Ale.**


	2. Destino

**(N/A): los personajes pertenecen a SM y a la trama a mi... **

**Capitulo 2: Colonia.**

**Bella POV.**

- ¡Bella! - no, por favor esos gritos no.

Acababa de ingresar en mi cabina, con el único objetivo de dirigir el sueño de cualquier pirata. Lista para olvidar las cosas desagradables, o mejor dicho, escapando de asesinar a sangre fría.

- ¡Bella! - gruñí. Ya me estaban sacando de quicio - ¡Abre la maldita puerta de una vez! - bufé ¿O qué? - ¡Tiraré la puerta!¡Sabes que lo haré! - Genial.

Baje mis pies de la mesa y camine sin apuro hacia la puerta, dispuesta a ceder. Mi orgullo suele ganarme; si cierro la maldita puerta mientras estoy molesta, es para que me dejen sola, pero también sé que mis hermanas si son capaces de dejarme sin puerta. Entre mi orgullo o mi futura privacidad…

- ¡Al fin! - volví a gruñir mientras un huracán con cabello azabache y una modelo rubia ingresaban a mis reinos - Cariño, deberías dejar tu mal humor para otro momento - cerré la puerta con extrema delicadeza para molestarlas, note como rodaban los ojos - y deberías dejar de dormir aquí - ¿por qué todo el mundo quiere controlarme?

- Alice - caminé hacia mi asiento y volví a poner las botas sobre el escritorio - "cariño" - no pude evitar la mueca - yo duermo donde se me plazca, ángel - la dulzura de las palabras se desvanecía con el tono mordaz que usaba - y realmente creo que prefieres que golpee las puertas antes de que obligue a alguien a caminar por la plancha - escuché las risitas disimuladas de la rubia que se acostaba en mi improvisada cama.

- Difícilmente se le puede llamar "alguien" a "eso" - sonreí ante el comentario y comencé a mirar hacia el infinito, poco dispuesta a hablar más - ¿Ves Ali? Bella si se sabe comportar, dijo que ese intento de hombre era alguien - no pude evitar reír junto a mis hermanas.

A pesar de todo en esta vida, hay dos cosas que jamás doy por hecho: mi familia y el mar. Yo sé que siempre debemos luchar por lo que amamos, pero también debemos disfrutarlo y eso es lo intento día a día.

Aunque no son mis hermanas de sangre, Alice y Rosalie siempre han estado conmigo. Nos une algo mucho más fuerte que un simple apellido. Nos amamos, respetamos y sin dudar daríamos la vida por la otra. Nadie podría decir que no somos hermanas.

Alice, una pequeña de cabello corto color azabache y unos hermosos ojos grises, es la parte sensible de nosotras. Es intuitiva, alegre, infantil y está llena de vida.

Rosalie es la realista. Su inteligencia y audacia la convierten en nuestra parte racional, mientras que su cabello dorado y ondulado, además de sus ojos azules con un toque violáceo, la convierten en la más llamativa de nosotras.

Por mi parte, entrego la fuerza. No me refiero a fuerza física, la cual es necesaria y se encuentra en las tres, me refiero a la fuerza psicológica. Soy la única capaz de pensar con la cabeza fría, por ello soy la que toma las dediciones, pensando en lo que realmente es lo mejor.

Separadas podríamos llegar lejos, pero ni siquiera nos interesa; nosotras somos una, un todo. Nadie puede separarnos. Somos todas o ninguna.

- ¿Qué hizo esta vez? - miré a mis hermanas para volver a la realidad - ¿te miro? - claro, se refería a "eso"

- Insinuó que lo mantenemos con nosotras, porque no pudimos evitar enamorarnos perdidamente de él - imite su voz chillona y ahogue las ganas de vomitar. Mis hermanas me miraron con una mueca de asco - no sé como no lo castré ahí mismo.

- Yo tampoco lo sé - eleve una ceja hacia la pequeña - no me miren así, la sola idea de babear por algo como "eso" … - dirigió dos de sus dedos hacia el interior de la boca y saco la lengua, representando arcadas. Las tres nos unimos en carcajadas.

- Bueno, alguien debería aclararle que se encuentra aquí como esclavo y que esta a punto de ser comida de tiburones - cerré los ojos e inhale profundamente.

- ¿Qué crees que hacía allá abajo con "eso"? - agarré el vaso que se encontraba a mi alcance, en mi escritorio, y tomé un poco de agua para relajarme - con lo que me fascina pasar tiempo allá abajo, más en la compañía de cierto invitado - sarcasmo, mi leal compañero…

Decidimos olvidar el tema, obligarnos a seguir con nuestras vidas y cuando se presente la oportunidad, deshacernos de "eso". No es que seamos unas chicas soberbias o nos creamos la punta de la pirámide, de hecho él se ganó este trato; en un principio tratamos de ser compasivas, aunque no nos salga muy bien, pero el se esforzó por caernos como una patada en el estómago.

Se trataba de un inútil prisionero que se había escondido mientras abordábamos su barco. Un cobarde que permite que su tripulación luche, mientras él, que osaba llamarse capitán, tiritaba debajo de su cama. ¿Cómo dijo que se llamaba? Si, porque esa cosa decía tener nombre ¿Newton? Como sea, eso es un detalle y él, una piedra en mi zapato.

- Bella - Alice me miraba avergonzada - sé que debería saber esto, pero no lo sé - la mire sin entender - ¿Cuál es el rumbo? - Rose y yo casi nos atragantamos con la cena y luego comenzamos a reír.

Nos encontrábamos en el comedor, sólo las tres porque nos quedamos hablando demasiado tiempo en la cabina y no queríamos que nos tuvieran que esperar para comer algo. Si hubiéramos estado todas presentes, como es costumbre, Alice no habría preguntado, de eso estoy segura.

El barco podría estar bajo el agua y aún así Alice no lo habría notado, por lo que es "normal" que ella sea la única que no sepa nuestra dirección. Nunca le han importado esos detalles, como ella dice.

- Cielo, todas en el barco han celebrado la idea de ir a _Colonia - _murmuró mi otra hermana.

- ¿Un puerto? - asentí con una sonrisa - ¿De verdad? - volví a asentir - ¡Gracias chicas! - sonreí a Rose, ambas habíamos decidido dar este pequeño regalo muy merecido para todas - ¿Cuánto llevamos en mar abierto? ¿Meses? No, se queda corto, definitivamente llevamos como dos años.

- Apenas tres meses - mencione antes de tomar un poco de vino - a veces me pregunto como no te interesa el lugar, el tiempo y lo que te rodea. Yo no podría vivir así.

- Claro que puedes Bella - sonreí - se trata del mar ¿Qué importa lo demás? Nos tenemos las tres y eso basta para resistir absolutamente todo - tan pequeña y con tanto corazón. Tiene, como siempre, toda la razón - esa sonrisa me dice que lo sabes - asentí - la diferencia es que tú si tienes que saber donde estamos. Yo, me limito a sonreír donde esté.

- Bueno hermana, en dos semanas podrás sonreír desde tierra.

**Edward POV.**

Camine hacia la proa y me apoye en el mástil; nada mejor para pensar que ver hacia el horizonte.

- ¿Está bien? - murmuraban a unos metro detrás de mi.

- Lo veo tranquilo - susurraron en respuesta - no creo que mate a alguien - gruñí - no todavía - volví a gruñir - no hay que cantar victoria.

- Si creen que son discretos y que no los escucho - inhala, exhala - sepan par de cotillas que se equivocan - me di media vuelta para encararlos. Sonreían - si los escucho y solo estoy pensando. No mataré a nadie, hoy.

En cosa de segundos se encontraba uno de mis mejores amigo a cada lado. Jasper Whitlock y Emmett Cullen son mis mejores amigos, mis hermanos y mis eternos compañeros. Podemos contar el uno con el otro, siempre.

El primero es mi mejor amigo desde que tengo memoria, un chico tranquilo, callado y muy analítico; el segundo es un conquistador empedernido, un humorista 24 hrs al día y por sobre todo, mi hermano mayor. Ambos son los segundos al mando del barco.

- ¿Qué piensas hermano? - bufé - apuesto a que es una mujer - negué - ¿un hombre? - lo golpee en la cabeza - ¡Hey! Tengo suerte de que estuvieras tranquilo, no quiero imaginarte enojado - Jasper me acompaño en carcajadas al ver como el payaso a mi derecha se sobaba la nuca - No, en serio ¿Qué te tiene así?

- El destino - murmure, volviendo la vista al mar.

Mi nombre es Edward Cullen, conocido como el capitán del _Eclipse_; todo esta a mi cargo y debo agradecer eso, porque si sólo se tratara del destino, sería el peor capitán conocido en la historia.

- Tengo una idea - perfecto. Se le encendió la ampolletita que posee de cerebro y está listo para decir idioteces - ¿Qué les parece un poco de diversión, ron sin fin, dinero y muchas mujeres? - tal vez mi hermano no es tan iluso.

- Y yo que estaba asustado por tu idea - mi amigo me robo las palabras - ¿Qué dices Edward? - sonreí ante la imagen que se formaba en mi cabeza.

- Eso definitivamente es un si - chocaron los puños - no puedo esperar a dar la orden - grito mi hermano.

Mejor que si lo hubiéramos planeado, el tripulante a cargo del timón pregunto por la dirección a seguir.

- _¡Colonia!_ - gritamos juntos antes de caminar al comedor.

**HoLa!**

**Espero que el primer capitulo les guste**

**la historia es rápida, porque la paciencia no es característica mía... XD**

**si les gusta un review, por favor... para criticar, decir que la leyeron o lo que sea... **

**que esten bn, mucha suerte y cuidense**

**gracias por leer**

**Ale.**


	3. Colonia

**(N/A): los personajes pertenecen a SM y la trama es mía… XD**

**Capitulo 3: Colonia**

**Bella POV.**

Ya era hora de bajar a tierra. Tomé mis botas favoritas, cortesía de Alice, y me dirigí a la cubierta donde me esperaba toda la tripulación, listas para recibir instrucciones.

- Nos quedaremos dos días, para luego embarcarnos e ir a España - vi varias sonrisas al escuchar nuestro próximo destino - los turnos no cambian, por lo que las quiero puntuales haciendo guardia - todas asintieron - dudo que lleguen borrachas, pero aprovecho de advertir que ni se les ocurra - sonreí para que entendieran la idea - ni se les ocurra subir y enfrentarse a mi sin poder mantenerse en pie - asintieron nuevamente - pueden ir.

Los turnos eran simples, no todas tenían la confianza que se requiere para hacer guardia en el barco, por lo que regresarían acompañadas y no habría peligro. No me gustaría dejar el barco sin asegurarme de que nada cambie en mi ausencia.

- Lindas botas - sonreí a mi hermana - ¿Dónde consigo unas? - rodé los ojos - Si no me equivoco debemos volver en la mañana ¿verdad?

- ¿Prefieres dormir con un imbécil borracho a cuidar tu barco? - pregunte sin dudas de su respuesta. Mientras, pagábamos el espacio ocupado por los botes de acercamiento.

- Para nada, solo me aseguraba de que no nos tocaba en la noche - comenzó a danzar hacia el pueblo y Rose a mi lado sólo sonreía.

- Cariño, es de noche - la pequeña entrecerró los ojos, fulminando a la rubia. Yo solo reí.

Como es costumbre, caminamos hacia "La perla", el bar de nuestra preferencia. No había tantos borrachos y conocemos muy bien a la dueña. Nos sentamos en la barra y pedimos tres botellas de ron, listas para descansar.

**Edward POV.**

- A que no adivinas - miré a Emmett que sonreía como idiota.

Estaba hablando con Jasper sobre el próximo paradero, cuando nos interrumpió el que mis padres juraban era mi hermano.

- Escúpelo - le exigí.

- Las brujas están aquí - dijo sin respirar.

Eso explica bastante. No todos los días te enteras que la tripulación más deseada por cualquier pirata se encuentra a metros de distancia; tal vez hasta me encuentre con alguna sentada a mi lado.

Habíamos escuchado varias veces sobre esas "amazonas", su belleza y el peligro que significaban. No tengo especial intención de conocerlas, pero sería interesante ver a las famosas joyas de los siete mares.

- ¿Tienes algún plan? - pregunté al ver que su sonrisa no desaparecía.

- Necesito el permiso de mi capitán - golpeo mi hombro con cuidado y me quito una de las botellas - aunque por ahora puedo esperar - se sentó a nuestro lado y continuamos hablando.

No tengo muy claro como, pero de hablar sobre piratas mujeres pasamos a hablar sobre el último barco que abordamos. El resto de la noche nos divertimos con unos conocidos y apostamos sin perder ni un peso.

**Bella POV.**

- Miren que nos trajo la marea - sonreímos al escuchar esa voz - pero si son mis queridas hijas ¿Qué esperan para darme un merecido abrazo? - nos levantamos y caminamos hacia la persona que más extrañamos en estos meses: René - no se imaginan lo horrible que es no saber si están bien, juntas y bien alimentadas - susurró a nuestros oídos.

- Deberíamos preocuparnos nosotras - murmuró Rose- tú eres la que atiende un bar lleno de piratas - reímos bajito. Después de unos segundos más en que nos dio la bienvenida, caminamos al segundo piso, a su habitación.

No era un cuarto muy lujoso, pero si digno de una mujer con su prestigio. Distintas telas adornaban las paredes de madera, al igual que varios recuerdos de amores pasados, una cama en el centro con un cobertor dorado, una cómoda con espejo y una colección de perfumes encima. Su habitación no había cambiado en nada.

René claramente no era nuestra madre biológica, lo que hace que la apreciemos más; se hizo cargo de nosotras sin siquiera tener que hacerlo, nos cuido, enseño y nos apoyo en todo lo necesario antes de embarcarnos.

- No se imaginan lo que se escucha de ustedes.

Bastaron esas palabras para que Alice la obligara a hablar. Aparentemente se cree que somos una especie de sirenas que enamoran y engañan a cada hombre que se cruza en el camino, nuestro camino. Nos limitamos a reír por la imaginación de los cotillas, mientras nuestra madre nos contaba historias y lo que fue su vida durante estos tres meses.

Debieron pasar horas desde nuestra llegada, lo que significaba que debíamos despedirnos. Le prometimos volver antes de partir para dejarle parte de nuestro botín.

- Ya va a amanecer - afirmó Alice cuando llegamos a la puerta del bar - necesito hacer algo antes de volver al barco - ¿qué podría ser tan importante? - ¿me esperan? - hizo un puchero de lo más tierno con lo que yo sonreí.

- Eso no lo tienes ni que preguntar - asegure.

- Por supuesto que te esperamos - Rose miró a su alrededor - creo que allá es la mejor opción - apuntó hacia la playa - nos vemos en la orilla cariño - nos dimos un corto abrazo y sin Alice caminamos hacia la arena.

Nos sentamos a unos metros del mar, una al lado de la otra, sin hablar. Aunque como preferencia personal me gustaría que Alice no tardara más de la cuenta, nosotras podemos darnos el lujo de demorarnos para llegar a nuestro turno. El barco es nuestra responsabilidad, no me sentiría tan mal si algo falla por nuestra culpa y no por otra incompetente.

- ¿Qué crees que haga? - preguntó al no poder con la curiosidad.

- A decir verdad, no tengo ni la más mínima idea - conteste tranquila - tal vez fue a enamorar y engañar a alguien - reímos al recordar el estúpido rumor.

- Me alegra haber visto a René. Es difícil notar cuanto extrañas a alguien hasta que no lo tienes a tu lado - asentí y ella me paso el brazo por los hombros, me apoyé en el suyo - por cierto, si son bellas tus botas.

**Edward POV.**

Toda la noche en apuestas, ron y molestas mujeres de poca vida alrededor. No tengo de que quejarme, no perdí ni un peso y me divertí como me hacía falta. Ya estaba amaneciendo y teníamos que volver al navío.

- ¿Cómo se llamaba la gordita? - miré incrédulo a mi hermano. Yo no tengo problemas con el físico de ellas, mi problema es que no puedo respetarlas si ellas mismas no se respetan; lo que es mi hermano, a él si le importa el físico - no me miren así- al parecer no era el único - es la admiradora de Eddy, no mía - bufé. Que mujer más molesta - ¿Lauren? Como sea… Adorable ¿No, Eddy?.

- Lamento decepcionarte, pero no es mi tipo - el solo recordarla me da escalofríos - preferiría a una dama.

- Exacto, una muchacha de bien o por lo menos que pueda ser feliz con uno - Jasper sabe que buscamos más que eso, pero lo dijo simple para hacer entender a Emmett.

- No me malinterpreten - nos paró - si existiera la mujer de mis sueños, apenas si recordaría que existen más de su especie - hice una mueca al escuchar su elección de palabras. Hablamos de mujeres - mi punto, es que esa princesa no existe - aunque lo decía divertido, pude notar esperanza en su voz.

- Yo creo que todos amamos nuestra libertad, pero al encontrar a esa mujer, lucharíamos por no volver a ser libres - respondió mi amigo.

- No hablen idioteces - ambos me miraron - yo no creo que exista la mujer que de vuelta mi mundo, sé que hay buenas y con eso me basta - sonrieron con soberbia, esperando demostrarme lo contrario - todavía no nace la mujer que me haga olvidar todo - terminé mi declaración seguro de mis palabras.

Cada vez nos encontrábamos más cerca del muelle y de la playa, Emmett continuaba diciendo que por toda la negación y pesimismo del que yo era dueño, sería el primero en caer. ¡Si, claro!

En un intento por encontrar algo interesante, vi hacia el horizonte, el muelle, algunas casas y hacia la playa. Me pregunto que harían dos mujeres sentadas en la orilla; no es que me interese, pero al igual que en las preguntas existenciales, uno simplemente tiene curiosidad.

Continuamos caminando hacia el muelle, cuando una pequeña corrió a nuestro lado empujando a Jasper sin notarlo. Nos desconcertamos ante la fuerza y la falta de modales de la pequeña.

- Jazz tendrás que entrenar más, hasta una enana hace que pierdas el equilibrio - mi amigo lo fulmino con la mirada y se dirigió, echando humo, hacia la pequeña, que se encontraba en la playa.

Emmett y yo lo seguimos para que no hiciera algo de lo que se pudiera arrepentir, después de todo un leve empujón no es nada, el problema son las burlas de el infantil de mi hermano.

- Jasper, no vale la pena - intente persuadirlo, él no suele ser tan impulsivo - debe ser una niña, déjala.

No tengo muy claro el por qué, pero me hizo caso y volvimos hacia el muelle.

- Así que ustedes son los famosos piratas de el _Eclipse_ - nos giramos al escuchar la voz de una mujer y nos encontramos una grata sorpresa.

**HoLa!**

**Un nuevo capitulo y de verdad espero les guste… **

**Supongo que me gusta el suspenso… pronto actualizo**

**¿un comentario?**

**Cuídense**

**Ale.**


	4. Encuentro

**(N/A): los personajes son propiedad de SM y la trama es mía**

**Capitulo 4: Encuentro**

**Edward POV.**

Tres mujeres se encontraban frente a nosotros, en una postura segura y desafiante. A un lado se encontraba una rubia alta, de ojos claros y labios rojos; nos miraba con soberbia y destilando petulancia por cada poro. Alguien soltó una suave risita y pude distinguir a la pequeña que creí una niña; baja, de ojos grises, cabello corto y negro, se veía divertida. Finalmente, dirigí mis ojos a la del centro, una joven que tenía una estatura media entre sus acompañantes, cabello caoba, ojos color chocolate, piel pálida, labios carnosos y una sonrisa sarcástica. Desde ese momento las otras dos perdieron toda mi atención.

Por sus vestimentas se podía ver que eran piratas. No pude evitar prestar más atención a la del centro, que llevaba una blusa ajustada bajo un corsé negro que presionaba por debajo de sus pechos, acentuando su figura, unos pantalones negros, también ajustados y unas botas con taco aguja. La mezcla perfecta entre sensualidad, comodidad, peligro y elegancia.

- Se quedaron mudos - comento la rubia mientras peinaba un mechón de su cabello y miraba sus uñas - ¿Qué dicen chicas? - miró a sus amigas - ¿Serán los intrépidos y temidos piratas?

- No lo creo - la pequeña nos miraba indecisa - pero no puedo equivocarme - nos dio la espalda y se puso en frente de la castaña - ¡Yo no me equivoque! - de verdad parecía una niña pequeña.

La castaña le dio una mirada llena de ternura, le sonrió y la abrazo; le susurró algo al oído, que las hizo reír ¡Lo que daría por escuchar su voz! ¿Por qué todavía no ha dicho nada?

Vi a mi lado, hacia mis hermanos, los que se encontraban igual de sorprendidos que yo. Nos debíamos ver como tres idiotas mudos y deslumbrados. Tienen razón, no actuamos como solíamos presentarnos; no estábamos preparados para ver semejantes damas.

**Bella POV.**

Cuando Alice nos dijo que el _Eclipse_ se encontraba en la isla y que sus tripulantes estaban en el muelle, a sólo metros de nosotras, no dudamos en ir a intimidarlos un poco y por fin conocer a nuestros rivales. Les dejaríamos claro que por ser mujeres y unas guerreras, seríamos las dueñas del océano.

No esperaba encontrarme con tres hombres de un físico que envidiaría cualquiera y unas miradas tan expresivas. Uno de ellos me llamo la atención especialmente; el del centro, el dueño de unos hermosos ojos verde esmeralda y cabello de una extraña tonalidad broncínea. Me sorprendió que no desviara la vista cuando note que me miraba. Un hombre seguro. Genial.

Mis hermanas se limitaban a reírse de la reacción que tuvieron al vernos, pero podía notar que yo no fui la única impresionada.

- No se equivocan - me sorprendí al escuchar la voz del más grande - por lo que nosotros nos vemos en desventaja - se acerco algunos pasos a nosotras - ustedes saben quienes somos, pero nosotros todavía tenemos la duda de quienes son las hermosas damas que tenemos en frente - hizo una pequeña reverencia y escuché como Rose suspiraba.

- Ese es nuestro barco - Alice apunto hacia una, si no es la única, de la posesiones más valiosas que tenemos - el inigualable _Vendetta._

Sus ojos se agrandaron al entender quienes éramos. De repente vimos como una de las tripulantes nos hacía señas. Nos necesitaban.

- Rose - susurré en su oído - no sabemos si son unos simples tripulantes y por si las dudas, considero que es mejor que ellos tampoco sepan más de nosotras - asintió y Alice me sonrió - evitemos gastar más tiempo. Tengo cosas que hacer.

Con sólo decir eso comencé a caminar hacia el bote, sin ver a nuestros nuevos "amigos". Rosalie se despidió cortésmente, sin dar más información y me siguieron de inmediato. No tardamos en llegar al barco.

- Me pregunto si todos en ese barco son así - Alice híper ventilaba - o si nos encontramos con los importantes - la sola idea de haber hablado, bueno, visto al capitán de ese barco me torturaba. Nada que envidiarle a ningún otro hombre.

- Bueno cariño, no es como si fuera a averiguarlo - Rosalie estaba a la defensiva, también debieron afectarle - aunque no creo que sean cualquier tripulante - tomé la escalera que nos lanzó Ángela y se la pasé a mi pequeña hermana para que subiera primero - demasiado caballeros, tenían modales sin duda, además no creo que cualquiera vista de esa manera - comenzó a subir - Y bueno, no creo que estén ciegas, pero debo admitir que si llaman la atención - ¡Bingo!

- Estamos listas para recibir instrucciones - dijo Ángela, mi chica de confianza, cuando subí a cubierta.

Se encontraban las 10 tripulantes ordenadas en fila, derechas y esperando por mis palabras. Como siempre, Rose y Alice estaban a mi lado, mirándome sonrientes. Nos encantaba todo esto.

- ¿Quién tuvo el turno de noche? - Zafrina dio un paso adelante - ¿Alguna novedad?

- A decir verdad, nada de que preocuparse, mi capitán - asentí y ella dudo. Le hice una seña para que continuara - yo sé que no tiene importancia para usted, pero escuché mucho rumores bastante interesantes.

Le di el permiso que pedía para hablar, entonces nos contó que había un mensajero de los Volturis buscándome, nada de que preocuparse, y luego comentó que nuestros rivales se encontraban en el puerto. Fue cosa de mencionar su nombre para que todas iniciaran un molesto murmullo.

- Silencio - pedí sin exaltarme - es verdad, ese barco toco puerto al igual que nosotras, aquí - caminé frente a cada una de ellas, haciendo una inspección y viendo que todo estaba en orden - no quiero nada fuera de lo común. Rivales en fama, pero ni los conocemos ni nos interesa ¿Entendido? - "si, mi capitán" dijeron todas - muy buen trabajo Zafrina, no dejaste subir a borrachas y el barco continúa flotando - la miré y le sonreí - supongo que Senna o Kachiri te acompañaron - volví al lado de mis hermanas.

- Ambas - eso me gustaba, la amistad, fidelidad y compromiso eran muy importantes a bordo del _Vendetta,_ vaya ironía **(N/A: recordemos que Vendetta significa venganza en italiano) **

- Está bien - tomé mi sombrero, el cual me ofrecían - gracias Ángela - lo acomode y le sonreí - Leah, Kebi, Irina, ustedes limpien la cubierta - de inmediato se dirigieron a buscar cubos con agua - Victoria y Senna, las quiero preocupadas de los cañones - asintieron y comenzaron a caminar - Tía y Ángela bajen a comprar provisiones - saqué una pequeña bolsa de terciopelo rojo de mi escote y se las lance - allí encontraran suficiente. Las demás encárguense de los camarotes, nosotras cocinaremos.

**Edward POV.**

- Simplemente me cuesta creerlo - asentí distraídamente, tomando una botella y analizando datos inconclusos en mi cabeza - esas bellezas eran del _Vendetta - _volví a asentir - quiero decir, era más que claro que no eran unas mujeres de vida y bares, pero jamás habría imaginado que la belleza sobre humana de la que hablaban si existiera - asentí. Mi hermano tiene razón - piratas, sexys, peligrosas y damas - increíble - mujeres perfectas - suspiramos al mismo tiempo.

El encuentro con ese trío nos había dejado atontados, nos bajaron las defensas sin más que sonreír y caminar. Su sola presencia nos había cautivado y no queríamos ni imaginar quienes eran.

- Yo no creo que sean simples tripulantes - asentí a mi amigo - Edward deja de asentir - volví a asentir y luego note su petición.

- Lo siento - me senté derecho detrás de mi escritorio - Tienes razón, yo tampoco creo que sean cualquier tripulante - se notaban con poder y seguridad, además de que no se veían apuradas por obedecer alguna orden.

- Habíamos escuchado sobre sirenas, princesas y ángeles al interior de ese barco - murmuró Emmett, se veía confundido - que esas piratas eran hermosas, y que nadie se podía comparar a las que estaban en el mando - gruñí sabiendo que diría a continuación - ellas deben estar al mando, nadie se les pondría comparar.

- ¿Qué información tenemos? - pregunté curioso en verdad.

Teníamos cerca de una hora al interior de nuestro navío. Después de dar las ordenes para el día y la comida, me encamine con mis hermanos a la cabina, para discutir lo que nos había sorprendido tanto.

Cuando Emmett les aseguro que estaban en lo cierto, pero sin decirles nuestras identidades, ellas sonrieron confiadas y pronto se dispusieron a volver a su barco. La castaña que tanto me había cautivado camino segura hacia su bote y las otras la siguieron. Ella debía ser la autoridad y eso me mataba por saber más.

- Rumores, nada más que rumores - bufó mi hermano. Yo me sentía igual.

- Bueno, estoy seguro que cualquier tripulante podría decirnos sus nombres y describirlas - Jasper, siempre un paso adelantado - me pregunto como no nos interesamos antes por escuchar algo tan importante - yo me preguntaba lo mismo.

**Bella POV.**

- Bella, sabes que soy un peligro en la cocina - reí ante esa verdad. Varias veces confundio la sal con el azúcar y esos no fueron sus peores experimentos - ¿por qué me traes aquí? - Rosalie se encargaría de el desayuno, mientras yo haría la comida y Alice… bueno, ella miraría.

- Es simple Alice - le tire un cuchillo a Rose para que cortara naranjas. Reflejos perfectos - yo tenía ganas de cocinar, tú de hablar y Rose de suspirar - frunció el ceño y luego se relajo, dándome la razón - puedes ayudarnos lavando platos - obedeció al instante - bueno, habla.

Las tres teníamos la sospecha de que nuestros conocidos serían el capitán y dos de sus más cercanos. No podemos estar seguras de esto, pero ya lo damos por hecho. Como con mis hermanas no teníamos secretos, me comentaron que el grandote de ojos azules y el rubio de ojos dorados les habían llamado más la atención, lo que me dejaba con el de ojos verdes a mi.

- No es que quiera conocerlo o algo así - Rose trataba de explicarse - pero cuando hizo esa reverencia, me di cuenta de que es mi tipo de hombre - le hice una mueca - ya saben, para que me busquen uno de ese tipo en nuestro próximo puerto - reímos ante la idea.

- Genial - Alice terminaba con la última olla - ahora usamos a los jefes del _Eclipse _como estereotipo de hombres ideales - me mordí el labio.

No es que quiera algo con alguno de ellos y tampoco me interesa si son piratas, condes o simples esclavos, pero el sólo imaginar esa sonrisa que me dirigió cuando ya estábamos en el bote y lo vi de reojo, me hacía respirar más rápido. Él si que sabe como impresionar a una chica.

- Yo no necesito volver a verlos - murmuro la mayor de mis hermanas cuando se servía un poco de agua - hoy nos toca guardia ¿verdad? - asentí. Quería dejar que las demás se pudieran divertir tranquilas - Ahora que me doy cuenta, no hemos dormido nada.

- Bueno, es temprano - sopese las opciones - terminamos de cocinar, desayunamos y dormimos algo - puse la última papa en la olla y me aseguré de que el fuego estuviera al máximo - en la tarde volvemos done René y luego a nuestra guardia.

Mi plan no tenía lugar para fallas, retrasos o flojera; lo único que esperaba es que pudiera dormir tranquila y sin pesadillas.

**Edward POV.**

Tal vez si tenga suerte y pueda verla nuevamente en el puerto, pero antes debo descansar un poco e intentar sacar esos ojos chocolates tan expresivos de mi cabeza.

**HoLa!**

**Ya se vieron y como he dicho, no tengo paciencia… pronto tendrán un encuentro como se debe… **

**Gracias por todos sus FF ... XD**

**Por favor algún comentario, critica o lo que sea**

**Cuídense mucho**

**Ale.**


	5. Esos ojos

**(N/A): los personajes pertenecen a la grandiosa SM y la trama sería mía…**

**Capitulo 5: Esos ojos**

**Bella POV.**

René sonreía mientras nos servía unos vasos con no-se-que en su interior, Rose acariciaba su cabello y Alice regañaba a nuestra madre por su falta de buen gusto con todo lo referente a la moda, yo simplemente bebía lo que me servían.

Hace unas horas que estamos en "La perla" y si no me equivoco, nos queda menos de media hora para volver al barco; no es uno de mis planes dejar a otra chica en mi turno y evitar que se divierta.

- ¿Ya estás haciendo planes? - murmuro mi hermana - ¡Por favor Bella! Intenta alejar tu mente de las responsabilidades, se libre por un momento - la miré divertida.

- Deja a tu hermana en paz Alice - René golpeo con cariño a la pequeña - ella es distinta. Todas son distintas - nos sonrió orgullosa - pero se parecen mucho también; son apasionadas, seguras, audaces, listas y hermosas - rodamos los ojos - hablo en serio chicas; la diferencia está en sus formas de ser y actuar.

- Un ejemplo - pidió Rose.

- Claro, déjenme pensar - puso un dedo en su barbilla y fingió ver algo muy interesante a nuestras espaldas - ¡Ya se! - esperamos a que hablara - Si por alguna razón un hombre poco caballero se les insinuara - hice una mueca ¿Por qué ese tipo de ejemplos? - Alice lo dejaría aturdido, lo amenazaría delicadamente y probablemente sonreiría de manera dulce, dando aún más miedo - reímos antes la idea. Eso es conocer a Alice.

- ¿Qué haría yo? - pregunto Rose, por fin interesada en la conversación - no, mejor ¿qué haría Bella? - gruñí para molestarla y ella me beso la mejilla.

- Bueno Rosalie, tú lo golpearías en su hombría, un comentario sarcástico tal vez, un arreglo delicado de cabello y caminar como modelo para que el poco afortunado no pueda dejar de mirarte y llorar - Alice aplaudió y la rubia le dio el visto bueno a esa opción - Por último, pero no menos importante, Isabella - gruñí - la punta de tu florete se encontraría en el cuello del indeseado y le "aclararías" que no debe meterse contigo - impresionante - luego algún tipo de golpe - ¿es vidente?

- Grandioso - Alice continuaba aplaudiendo y René comenzó a hacer reverencias realmente dramáticas - como conclusión podemos decir que nuestro amigo imaginario no saldría bien parado en un encuentro con nosotras - chocamos las manos ante ese hecho.

Solemos ser tres y realmente es maravillosa la forma en que nos complementamos, pero cuando estamos con René nos sentimos como en familia, con una madre, alguien que se preocupa de nosotras y nos conoce mejor que nosotras mismas.

La despedida no fue fácil, pero ya tenemos costumbre y sabemos que nos veremos pronto. Entre todos los consejos para cuidarnos, protegernos, alimentarnos y todo lo que suele decir, nuestra madre nos pidió que nos mantuviéramos unidas, que así podríamos con todo. Nunca dudamos de ello.

Mis hermanas quisieron subir los regalos en joyas y vestidos que le trajimos, probablemente para volver a despedirse, yo preferí evitar lágrimas y ver las estrellas. Salir del bar fue todo un dilema, contando borrachos, mujeres sin dignidad, niños pidiendo limosna y la lista sigue, pero no es la parte que me gusta de la vida que elegí.

Cuando logre salir y alejarme un poco de las pobladas calles, decidí sentarme sobre un barril con vista al muelle. Tal vez no fue la mejor idea.

- ¿Cómo estas preciosa? - no puede ser. Levante la cabeza y me encontré con el aliento de un pirata borracho y sin dientes. Perfecto - ¿Qué te parece si te acompaño? - justo hoy se le tuvo que ocurrir a mi madre dar ese tipo de ejemplos, sonreí sin pensarlo, pero me arrepentí al notar que él lo tomaba como un si.

- Tú decides - miré el suelo, esperando no sentir ese aliento de nuevo - o te vas o te atienes a las consecuencias - intente sonar dulce, no creo haberlo logrado.

- No seas así ricura… - de repente se corto y lo vi caer a mi lado, inconciente.

**Edward POV.**

- ¿Qué te parece si te acompaño? - pude escuchar como algún idiota realmente ebrio se insinuaba a una mujer. Algo extraño si se toma en cuenta que suele ser al revés, a menos que… Me quemaban las manos de sólo pensar que alguien se intente aprovechar de una dama y al darme vuelta, pude notar que mis sospechas estaban bien fundadas.

En lo que iniciaba la noche no había podido distraerme, por lo que pensaba volver al barco y quizás dormir algo antes de mi guardia . Estaba saliendo del bar cuando escuché a ese pirata.

Comencé a acercarme para ayudarla si es que lo requería o poder escuchar cuando aceptara su propuesta. No entiendo por que me molesta tanto la última opción.

- Tú decides, o te vas o te atienes a las consecuencias - al escuchar esa voz, me sentí obligado a fijarme más en ella. La falta de luz no me ayudaba, pero notaba que era hermosa y sin duda tenía carácter. Impresionante.

- No seas así ricura… - no aguante más y lo golpee con la empuñadura de mi arma.

No me quede viéndolo en el suelo por mucho tiempo, porque sentía la necesidad de ver a la joven que acababa de ayudar. Cuando nuestras miradas se encontraron deje de respirar y pase a reconocerla; la joven que había visto en la mañana y que todavía no sacaba de mi cabeza. Ella también me reconoció y cambio su cara de sorpresa a una de incomodidad.

- ¿Está bien señorita? - logré articular apenas encontré mi voz. Ella asintió no muy convencida, pero se levanto probablemente para no verse disminuida frente a mi. Sus ojos quedaban un poco más alto que mi boca, lo que me sorprendió; no era tan baja.

- Gracias - se alejo un paso atrás - habría podido sola, pero le agradezco la molestia - asentí y envainé mi espada.

- No ha sido una molestia, todo lo contrario señorita - sus ojos demostraban curiosidad, la que yo también compartía - si quiere puedo acompañarla a su destino, para evitar otro problema - la idea de pasar más tiempo con ella y descubrir algo me invadía por completo.

- No será necesario, como dije soy perfectamente capaz de protegerme sola - debí herir su orgullo sin notarlo - le agradezco su ayuda y su propuesta - abrió lo ojos, tal vez recordando algo y se puso nerviosa. Definitivamente sus ojos son demasiado expresivos. Fascinante - debo retirarme, gracias nuevamente.

Antes de que se alejara, sujete su brazo con delicadeza y la hice darse vuelta. Nuestras miradas se encontraron y sentí una corriente eléctrica pasar desde mi mano a todo mi cuerpo. Ella también la sintió, porque miró sorprendida su brazo.

- Me gustaría saber su nombre señorita - no puedo dejarla ir sin saber más.

- Y a mi me gustaría que no se tomara atribuciones - estaba molesta y eso extrañamente me divertía - me ayudo, le agradecí - eleve una ceja esperando por su próximo ataque - ya lo habría disminuido de no ser así - asentí, entiendo su punto, pero ella no entiende el mío - podrías… - miró su brazo de forma significativa y recordé soltarla.

- Lo lamento - ella sonrió y comenzó a darse vuelta - por favor… un nombre - necesitaba algo.

Volvió a mirarme y estoy seguro de que me iba a contestar, pero dispuestos a arruinarme la noche, aparecieron mis hermanos y junto a ellos las dos acompañantes de la joven frente a mi.

- Hermana estamos listas - se dio vuelta al escuchar a la rubia alta.

- Así lo veo, pero dijimos que sin hombres por un tiempo - ¿bromeaba? Se escuchaba como sarcasmo, entonces apunto a mis hermanos, los cuales me miraban curiosos - ¿ustedes son? - ellos caminaron a mi lado.

**Bella POV.**

Me siento extraña, si no me estuviera viendo ya habría híper ventilado; sus ojos demasiado intensos y su voz tan atrayente me estaban torturando. Le agradecía la ayuda, pero tuve que dejarle claro que no era necesaria.

Ver a mis hermanas junto con los acompañantes de mi "salvador" me molestaba en un sentido extraño de la palabra ¿Envidia? Ellas los conocían y yo por terca no sabía ni el nombre del dios griego. Yo no pensé eso.

- Cariño, se que estas emocionada por ir a dar ordenes a nuestro bebé, pero como ya te dije, relájate - vi a la increíblemente alegre pequeña que se hacía llamar mi hermana ¿Qué le dieron?

- Y yo he mencionado miles de veces que respires para hablar - choque puños con Rose y volví mi atención a los piratas que nos miraban divertidos - ¿Y bueno? Alguien que conteste ¿No? - me cruce de brazos y evite esos ojos verdes.

- Los caballeros aquí presentes nos ayudaron con unas bolsas - ¿qué? - ya sabes, muchos conocen a René y tú sabes lo imprudente que es - bufé ante recuerdos que se peleaban por salir a flote.

- ¿Qué dijo? - pregunte aguantándome las ganas de gritar.

- Aparentemente somos damiselas en peligro y unos cuantos vestidos pesan demasiado… - ¡Perfecto! - Respira Bella, respira - uno, dos, tres… ¿qué viene después? Miré nuevamente a los hombres frente a nosotras, cuando uno tosió para llamarnos la atención.

- Luego arreglamos las cosas con mi madre - murmuré - ahora quisiera saber nombres ¿Quién empieza? - miré al grandote que sonreía infantilmente.

- Señorita, mi nombre es Emmett Cullen - sospechar que eran los piratas a cargo de _Eclipse_ y asegurarse de ello era muy distinto. Me pregunto cual es el otro Cullen. Tengo una idea - como ya le dije a sus ¿hermanas? Bueno, a las otras señoritas - hizo una reverencia y no pude evitar sonreír - quisiera saber si usted puede ayudarnos - eleve una ceja sin entender - ellas no han querido decirnos sus nombres.

**Edward POV.**

- Ellas no han querido decirnos sus nombres - algo de familia, sin duda. Ella soltó unas pequeñas carcajadas y vio burlona a sus amigas - aquí mis amigos presentes son Jasper Wittlok - apunto al que no desviaba sus ojos de la bajita de pelo negro. Cuando vi que mi hermano seguiría con mi nombre, me apresuré.

- Y yo soy Edward Cullen, el capitán de _Eclipse_ - Emmett sonrió soberbio y apoyo su mano en mi hombro. Yo sólo miraba a la castaña.

Ella sonrió y se mordió el labio, lo que encontré realmente sensual ¿Está joven trata de ponerme a prueba? Ni que fuera todo hormonas.

- Ya que mis hermanas han evitado callarme, yo tendré el honor de presentarlas - volvió a reír y tosió para ocultarlo - la rubia a mi derecha que trata de asesinarme con la mirada se llama Rosalie.

Por un momento lo vi todo negro, la recién mencionada saco su espada, pero antes de apuntar a su hermana, ésta ya la había desarmado con la suya. Buenos reflejos.

- Gracias Rose, yo también te amo - si, ella abusa del sarcasmo.

- Cuando quieras cariño - le lanzó un beso y a mi me pareció tan extraño que ya estuviera sonriendo. Demasiados cambios de humor.

- Y la pequeña a mi otro lado, que en realidad espero no me trate de golpear - la vio y se sonrieron mutuamente - es Alice.

Mis hermanos las miraban embobados y aunque me cueste creerlo, los entiendo. Yo también quería saber su nombre, aunque escuche que le decían Bella, bastante apropiado.

No sé si sería una costumbre, pero nos hicieron un gesto con sus manos y comenzaron a caminar hacia el muelle.

- Falta su nombre, señorita - se tenso y las otras dos dieron media vuelta sonrientes.

- Isabella, la capitana de _Vendetta - _volvieron al lado de su capitana y continuaron su camino.

**HoLa!**

**Espero les guste el capitulo, es difícil escribir cuando no sabes el destino de la historia, pero así me gusta**

**Ya saben, criticas, consejos, cualquier clase de comentarios, por favor un **

**Gracias, que tengan una linda semana y nos leemos**

**Ale.**


	6. Sólo palabras

**(N/A): los personajes pertenecen a SM. La trama y los nombres de lugares y barcos, provienen de mi cabecita, cualquier coincidencia es eso y nada más… XD**

**Capitulo 6: Sólo palabras**

**Edward POV.**

- Así que ¿Isabella Volturi? - ni siquiera me preocupe en responder - ¿Tanto te afecto?

- Para nada - me di vuelta, apoye mi espalda en el casco del barco y cruce los brazos - estaba pensando en España - no mentí del todo.

- ¿España? - asentí ausente - No me engañas, te conozco desde que éramos niños - hice una mueca y note como él apoyaba sus codos en el barco y veía el atardecer.

Desde mi punto podía ver que los tripulantes estaban limpiando la cubierta. Decidí dirigirme a mi mando y fijar rumbo; ya no podía discutirle a Jasper.

- ¡Capitán! - vi como Seth se acercaba corriendo y casi se caía al tropezar con un cubo de agua, sin embargo continuaba sonriendo - ¿Es verdad? - lo vi ansioso y con un brillo especial en los ojos, aún así no podía adivinar su pregunta.

- ¿Qué cosa Seth? - me apoye en el timón y espere su pregunta.

- ¿Conoció a la bruja al mando del _Vendetta_? - bufé - ¿Es tan bella como dicen? - Bella, sonreí al recordar lo apropiado del nombre - tomare eso como una afirmación.

- ¿No deberías estar en la cocina? - pregunte incómodo y a la defensiva.

- Laurent dice no necesitar mi ayuda - entendible. Seth es un muchacho agradable e inteligente, le enseñaron valores y conoce de modales; pero es tan observador e ingenuo que no es la mejor compañía cuando uno necesita pensar o cuando requieres un poco de silencio - ¿Sabe capitán? Escuche que el _Vendetta _abordó al _Stanley,_ que su "capitán" fue tomado como rehén y que se deshicieron de él en _Colonia _- aunque también es muy buen informante.

El _Stanley _era una burla a los verdaderos amantes del mar. Sus riquezas fueron adquiridas por herencia y no por el sudor de sus tripulantes; el capitán, un cobarde con poder, estaba más preocupado por su peinado y fama de conquistador que por su barco. Me enfurecía que se hicieran llamar piratas. Buena jugada de las "brujas"

Ahora que lo pienso ese apodo no les queda, el de sirenas tal vez, pero ¿brujas? Saben como hechizar a los hombres, de eso no hay duda; tenían a mis hermanos derramando miel por todo el barco y a mí no me permitían pensar en otra cosa, en especial una de ellas. Describirlas como hermosas es muy poco y saben como crear misterio. Si tan sólo nos respondieran algunas cosas, podríamos dejarlas en paz sabiendo que son como cualquier otra. ¿Por qué intento engañarme? No son como las demás, son las únicas mujeres piratas de las que se sabe, y además son buenas en lo que hacen.

- Seth - moví mi cabeza para poder concentrarme - avisa a los demás, nos vamos a España - ¿mi plan? Mantener la mente ocupada, crear una barrera y olvidar esos ojos. Comenzaría alejándome un poco; España está lo suficientemente lejos.

**Bella POV.**

- Bella, olvide mencionarlo, pero René me dio una carta que está dirigida a ti - le hice una seña con el dedo para que pasara y me entregara la carta - ¿Qué haces hermana? - levante los papeles, se los mostré y volví mi atención absoluta a ellos - yo se que las cartas náuticas son importantes, pero yo creo que la carta te interesara aún más - gruñí y miré a Rose.

- Si son tan importantes, ¿por qué las olvidaste? - se sonrojo y aparto su vista - ¿tiene que ver con tres piratas del barco rival? - no me respondió y eso me molestaba hasta cierto punto - Rosalie, mírame - me obedeció - ¿Qué contiene la carta? - volví al tema de importancia.

- La verdad, no lo sé - ¿entonces? - cuando apareció ese trío, ella - se refería a nuestra madre - me dijo que la escondiera. No alcanzo a decir más porque les pidió ayuda, pero creo que reconocerás la letra - me la paso y note como tenía razón.

- Llama a Alice - le pedí - la leeré con ustedes - afirme.

- Hermana, yo sé que nos tienes confianza, pero la carta dice Isabella y aunque nos concierna, es un tema delicado - ¿algo más? - tal vez debes leerla sola y luego si quieres nos cuentas - comenzó a mirar sus manos. Estaba nerviosa.

- Rose… - suspire - no te voy a golpear, mírame - pedí por segunda vez - la carta dice Isabella, esa soy yo. Yo quiero que la leamos las tres, porque tenemos los mismos derechos a saber - iba a comenzar a contradecirme, pero la detuve - somos todas o ninguna. Ya sabes que no me tiembla la mano para lanzar una carta al mar - sonrió recordando eventos pasados.

Rosalie fue en busca de Alice mientras yo terminaba mi trabajo con las cartas de navegación. Tenía curiosidad por el interior de la carta, pero no me sentía preocupada, hasta se podría decir que estaba preparada. Zafrina dijo que me buscaban.

- Estamos listas - la que suele ser un huracán cerro la puerta con llave y se sentó frente a mi, seria y tranquila, al igual que la rubia - puedes abrir la inesperada carta - la tomé y saque el abrecartas del primer cajón.

Me prepare para leer…

_Volterra, jueves, 1 de agosto de 1779_

_Estimada Isabella:_

_Antes de expresar el motivo de esta carta, quisiera poder contar con la buena salud de su persona y de sus encantadoras hermanas. Esperando que esto sea así, pasaré a explicar la odisea que significa contactarla._

_En la última carta que recibí de su parte no daba cuenta de un asilo o simplemente de un destino, por lo que me veo obligado a escribir esperando que en Colonia sean capaces de encontrar una forma de hacer llegar esta carta a sus manos. Sin más, daré mis motivos._

_Como bien debe saber, mi mujer y yo vamos siendo victimas del tiempo y su indiferencia. Mis hermanos y sus insensible primogénitos se pelean por una herencia que no les corresponde y las verdaderas herederas brillan por su ausencia._

_Es de conocimiento público que Rosalie, Alice e Isabella Volturi fueron adoptadas por nosotros, quienes les proporcionamos un apellido de renombre a cambio de poder enorgullecernos de sus logros._

_No nos sentimos defraudados y aunque sabemos que no fuimos las personas a cargo de su crianza, esperamos ser nuevamente quienes les podamos abrir puertas a un futuro más estable. _

_Sin embargo, se requiere de su presencia a lo largo de unos 6 meses, aunque tenemos esperanzas de que se nos brinde más tiempo. Nuestro esfuerzo está puesto en sus manos, no podremos revertir una injusticia con respecto a la herencia si ustedes no están presentes._

_Por último, quisiera explicar el hecho de que la carta sea dirigida solo a usted. Por comodidad, simpleza y evitar preguntas innecesarias, he recurrido al nombre de la capitana Isabella Volturi._

_Espero entiendan y decidan lo mejor para todos, pues sabemos que el dinero en malas manos es mal ocupado. Espero poder saludar a mis hijas pronto y ver con mis propios ojos que su salud y belleza no ha cambiado._

_Como siempre, un placer_

_Aro Volturi._

- ¿Es una broma? - Rosalie tenía las manos blancos de ejercer tanta fuerza en el escritorio - ¿nuestro padre? ¿apellido de renombre? - gruño - yo le daré algo que si dará que decir - probablemente no sea nada bueno.

- ¿Qué tan mal estará para mostrar tal desesperación en entregarnos sus riquezas? - Alice tenía un punto - Bella - la miré - di algo - abrí la boca pero no logre que salieran palabras - ¿qué opinas? - pregunto y sostuvo las manos de Rose para que no se hiciera daño.

- Que nuestros apellidos son una inversión - susurré - no logro entender como puede aceptar que no se hizo cargo de nosotras y aún así decir que nos ha abierto puertas - murmuré algo más enojada - René nos crió y a ella nadie le dio nada - estaba a punto de gritar - ¿Herencia? ¡Por favor! - muy tarde, ya gritaba - Se trata de avaricia con su propia familia. Al no querer entregar nada a sus hermanos, no ve mejor escape que entregar todo a las pobres huérfanas que unió en un maldito apellido y esparcir por toda tierra que el es el causante de la riqueza del Vendetta - respire por fin. Comencé a contar hasta diez - ¡Me parece inaudito que se cuelgue de la fama de nuestro barco! - termine y me deje caer en mi asiento.

El hombre que me persigue con sus malditas cartas y el "famoso" apellido, me ofrecía un último favor y como es costumbre, él saldría ganando. La sola idea de volver a verlo me enfurecía.

Aro Volturi, un manipulador con poder y dinero, toda una pesadilla. Lo único rescatable de su persona podría ser el haber unido a tres huérfanas, tres niñas de aproximadamente dos años, entregarles un apellido y ponerlas en mano de una mujer capaz, como lo es René. Si no fuera ella, Aro pudo entregarnos a cualquier mujer que se ganaba la vida entregándose en un bar. Lindo ejemplo ¿no?

- ¿Qué creen? - pregunte más calmada. A pesar de tener mi opinión bien clara, se trataba de la herencia de las tres.

- No tengo ganas de ir a Volterra - dijo Alice con una sonrisa, calmando el ambiente.

- Estoy ilusionada con España - dijo Rose, quitándole importancia. No pude evitar sonreír.

- Si no fuéramos a ver a catalanes y gallegos - las miré con curiosidad y diversión - ¿Volterra sería una opcio… - no alcance a terminar cuando las chicas me interrumpieron con un "NO"

**Edward POV.**

Había sido un día muy largo, pero finalmente me encontraba en mi camarote, listo para entregarme en los brazos de Morfeo.

Antes de embarcarnos en un viaje de 2 meses, teníamos que buscar provisiones, porque no podemos vivir de barcos ajenos por siempre y a cada momento.

Todos en el barco están emocionados con la idea de una visita al antiguo continente después de viajar por el caribe y sur América. Quizás podríamos dar una vuelta por nuestro hogar, Londres.

Cerré los ojos, respirando profundamente para infundirme sueño; sin embargo no pude evitar ver unos ojos chocolates que rayaban en lo expresivo.

"_Basta Edward, es una mujer más y listo. Nada del otro mundo…" _es fácil pensarlo. Bufé molesto conmigo mismo.

**HoLa!**

**Espero que les guste**

**Gracias por todo y cuídense mucho**

**Ale.**


	7. Listos para anclar

**(N/A): los personajes pertenecen a SM. La trama, los nombres de lugares y barcos, provienen de mi cabecita, cualquier coincidencia es eso y nada más… **

**Capitulo 7: Listos para anclar**

**Edward POV.**

España. Llevamos dos semanas de un largo y tortuoso camino; falta poco.

Tomé la bitácora del barco y anote los datos correspondientes, fecha, hora, temperatura, dirección y todo lo necesario; pronto regresé a mi libro.

- ¡Hermanito!

- ¿No sabes tocar la puerta? - pregunté molesto cuando el bruto de Emmett entró sin previo aviso y con una sonrisa divertida se sentaba frente a mi - imagino que eso es un no - volví la vista a mi interesante libro e ignore a mi imprudente hermano.

- Te tengo información de último momento - asentí y continúe intentando leer - Deja ese libro y escucha con atención. Te va a interesar - aseguro.

- Emmett - murmure cansado - no me interesan tus chismes de dama londinense frustrada - lo miré por un segundo y volví al libro - consigue una fiesta de té y déjame en paz - golpeó la mesa con su puño cerrado y me vi obligado a cerrar el libro - ¿Si me dices, te retiras? - asintió emocionado - Dilo.

En estas dos semanas mi hermano había intentado averiguar sobre el barco de las famosas sirenas. Sus datos eran tan ilógicos que pasaban por fantasía y ficción. Rumores que sólo un idiota creería.

Aburrido de emocionarme, ilusionado por saciar mi curiosidad, termine por no querer escuchar a "Emmett y sus contactos". Desilusión; simple y entendible.

- No creerás quien consiguió un contacto cercano con una tripulante - ¿El rey Arturo? ¿Shakespeare? ¿Zeus? - tu hombrecito de confianza - ¿Ben? - Bien. Tengo toda tu atención - rodé los ojos y asentí - Era un día como cualquiera…

- Emmett… - gruñí advirtiéndole.

- O lo cuento a mi manera o te quedas con la duda capitán gruñón - asentí cansado - Bueno, era un día como cualquiera, que decidí bajar a la cocina y tal vez encontrar, accidentalmente, algo delicioso para poder comer - debe ser broma - cuando volvía de mi odisea, pude escuchar como Bencito el chiquitito - que él sea inhumanamente grande no significa que Ben sea bajo. No tanto - le contaba a Peter su encuentro con la pirata - ¡por fin la parte interesante! - Me acerque y cortésmente le pedí me narrara su maravillosa e interesante historia - ¿por qué nunca va al punto? - ¿Estás ansioso? - le envié dagas con la mirada - ¡Bueno, bueno! - levanto sus manos intentando calmarme - Dice no conocerla muy bien, pero si está seguro de que ella lo hechizo - eso no es nuevo - cuando la describió, noté que si podría ser hermosa, pero nada en comparación a ese trío. A Rosalie - como siempre terminaba hablando de la rubia que lo tenía colgado de un hilo muy delgado llamado desesperación.

- Hermano… - continuaba viendo al infinito - ¡Emmett! - me miró tranquilo y con curiosidad - tu maldita obsesión con la Volturi rubia me está comenzando a fastidiar ¿A quién quiero engañar? Ya me tiene hasta la… - me interrumpió la atronadora risa del grandote.

- Como si yo fuera el único patéticamente obsesionado - claro, Jasper había olvidado su aparente indiferencia y actuaba igual a mi hermano - me refiero a ti - ¿Qué? - hermano, es cosa de verte. Hasta te ablandas con sólo escuchar su nombre - iba a comenzar a contradecirlo, cuando… - Isabella Volturi.

**Bella POV.**

- ¡Alice! - si, me voy a convertir en una asesina a sangre fría - ¡Alice! - volví a gritar mientras las buscaba por la cocina - No - susurré al no verla en alguna olla o compartimiento. _Tal vez en el camarote_… _no…_

Ya la había buscado en toda la parte baja del barco, hasta en mi cabina, pero nada. Es pequeña, pero no puede desaparecer así. Sólo me queda la cubierta y ella es demasiado inteligente para quedarse a la vista de todos.

- ¡Mierda! - gruñí y me apresuré a cubierta. Está allí - Alice ni te escondas, créeme te encontrare y luego… _Vendetta _- sonreí ante mi juego de palabras. Estúpido, lo sé - ¡Alice! - me apoye en el mástil, esperando - si apareces solita tendré compasión, o por lo menos lo meditare - susurré la última parte y me crucé de brazos.

En cualquier minuto se daría el aviso de tierra a la vista - antigua costumbre. Que seamos mujeres no nos obliga a olvidar todos los códigos - y mi hermana pensaba que requeríamos un nuevo ropero.

Yo no veía verdadero problema en ello. Bueno, sí lo veía, pero llevaba semanas molestando con la idea, por lo que accedí. En realidad, la mande al demonio y que hiciera lo que quisiera. No contaba con que quisiera destrozar toda mi ropa.

- ¿Todavía no la encuentras? - Rose estaba muy divertida con nuestra persecución. Se encontraba sentada en el barandal, cerca de mi, pero dándome la espalda.

- ¿Qué haces ahí? Te podrías caer… - lo que es absolutamente imposible. Siempre nos sentamos ahí, para ver todo lo que sucede en el barco, y si, en una extraña e imposible circunstancia, alguna cayera, no sucedería gran cosa - bueno, espero que caigas - aclare y ella se rió - ¿Todavía no decides ayudarme?

- Yo no me meteré en sus asuntos de niñas pequeñas - gruñí - Se te da muy común eso de gruñir - sonreí inconcientemente, sabiendo que no me vería - ojos en la espalda cariño, sé que sonríes - gruñí - lo sabía.

Dejando de lado a mi insensible compañera de aventuras, me fui en busca de la otra. ¿Si fuera un pequeño demonio con buen gusto para vestir, sin muy buenas ideas a la hora de molestar a sus hermanas y con un "don" para predecir el futuro, donde estaría? Probablemente arriba, decidida a ser la primera en ver tierra ¡Perfecto!

- Alice - me apoye en el timón y con mi vista periférica vi hacia arriba - demonio, ya sé donde estás, por lo que te doy la última oportunidad de aparecer sola - Rose negaba con la cabeza divertida.

- No te va a responder - así que… - ¡No! - eso es un si para mi - Bella te juro que yo no sé donde se metió - ¿entonces? - sólo sé que no te va a responder mientras no esté segura de que sabes… - el nerviosismo en su voz me aseguro que me decía la verdad. Levanté una mano para que se callara.

- Te creo rubia insensible - suspiró aliviada - Ahora la parte interesante - hice una reverencia a mi público, quiero decir mi hermana - Querida Alice, tienes dos segundos para bajar o te aseguro una gran y dolorosa paliza antes de tener que caminar por la plancha - solté el aire que retuve y lo dije todo de una vez.

- ¿Qué obtengo si bajo de inmediato? - Rosalie aplaudió a mi maestría y yo sonreí con suficiencia - Bella, de verdad…

- ¡Ni lo digas! - grité interrumpiéndola - Baja ahora mismo y te disculpas, no me sirve a metros de distancia - tomé entre mis dedos la cadenita que siempre llevaba conmigo, en señal de calma y comencé a verla - Con ese mismo valor que tuviste para eliminar cada una de mis prendas, exijo que bajes con el rabo entre las piernas y te disculpes cara a cara, lista para recibir órdenes - anuncié un poco más calmada.

- ¡Hey! - Alice comenzaba a bajar - yo no tengo rabo, la que gruñe a cada segundo eres tú - iba a responder, pero ahogue el gruñido e hice una mueca - además prometo que tu nueva ropa será tan increíble que olvidarás este lamentable accidente - de un segundo a otro estaba frente a mí - De verdad lo siento, Bella - levanté un ceja - querida capitana, no era mi intención cortar esas cosas pasadas de moda - mi mirada la hizo recapacitar - Tal vez si fue mi intención, pero no era la forma y lo siento - agachó la mirada, arrepentida de verdad - lo lamento mucho hermana - me acerqué lentamente y ella apretó sus ojos cerrados al sentir cada paso.

- Te perdono, daré camino libre a tu creatividad - murmuré cerca de ella, aún con los brazos cruzados.

- ¿Pero?

- Pero lo vuelves a hacer y no podrás contarlo - levante su cara con mi mano derecha - advertencia, no amenaza, lo sabes - asintió - ¿y? - me miró sin entender - ¿tierra a la vista? - sonrió y me abrazo.

Arreglado todo con mis hermanas, con la promesa de un guardarropas nuevo, una tripulación dispuesta a obedecer cualquier orden y con un objetivo en mente, estoy lista para pisar el continente antiguo.

- Ya lo creo - fijé mi atención en la pequeña sentada junto a la rubia - quiero decir que ya no tendrás que preocuparte por el timón - ¿qué significa eso? - tierra a menos de 10 kilómetros - sonreí de inmediato - y tu nueva ropa ya está lista - la miré sorprendida - te demoraste en aceptar y en encontrarme, pero yo sabía que sería así.

**Edward POV.**

- Da la orden de anclar - exigí a Emmett. El asintió y rápidamente salió de mi camarote - Jazz, ¿alguna idea para cuando elevar ancla? - pregunté mientras me ponía las botas.

- No más de una semana, supongo - asentí de acuerdo con ese tiempo - ¿algún plan en especial? Te veo preocupado - negué al levantarme, tomé mi sombrero y lo acomode en mi desordenado cabello - ¿Estás seguro? - asentí y me encamine a mi lugar en la cubierta .

- En realidad, Jasper siento que está es una gran idea - me vio sin entender y yo reí ante su mueca - quiero decir que tengo un buen presentimiento sobre esta aventura - apoye mi mano sobre su hombro y troté para subir los últimos escalones, encontrándome con un resplandeciente sol y toda la tripulación ordenada.

- Listos para recibir órdenes, capitán - dijo uno de ellos. Me acerqué y sopese mis opciones.

- Los planes a futuro serían pasar una semana aquí - Emmett y Jasper se pusieron uno a cada lado - y luego… ya veremos - varios chocaron palmas al imaginar una vuelta por casa. Carraspeé para llamar su atención - pero para cumplir con ese objetivo, hay reglas: no robar, no violar leyes ni a personas, intentar no matar y bueno, ya saben, lo básico - tenía que llenar todas las bases - Ahora bajarán Félix, Demetri, Peter y James - éstos asintieron, sabiendo que nos acompañarían a mis hermanos y a mi - Ben estás a cargo - sonrió agradecido - los demás cumplan sus turnos. A medida que lleguen los que bajaron, listos para cumplir con su guardia, podrán bajar los que ya la terminaron - miré a mis hermanos y me sorprendió ver a Emmett con el ceño fruncido. Luego me ocuparía - ¿entendido? - todos gritaron "Si capitán"

Camine a mi cabina para tomar otra arma, ordenar los papeles que tenía en el escritorio y cerrar con llave. Al recordar que no había sacado sencillo, tuve que entrar nuevamente y llevar una bolsa con monedas de oro, la até en mi cinturón cuando escuché que alguien se hacía sonar los nudillos. Emmett…

- Veo que estás un poco desorientado hermano - levanté la cabeza y vi que los dos se apoyaban en la pared contraria - ¿algo en especial te tiene así de torpe? - negué sin recordar nada en especial - entonces no te molestará escuchar las nuevas.

- ¿Algo de que preocuparme? - respondí al ver la seriedad en su expresión.

Lo normal sería ver a un Jasper indiferente, a un Emmett infantil metiéndose en algún problema o haciendo reír; y a mí, serio o pensando en algo ¿Cuándo cambiamos de lugar? Jazz sonriendo, Em serio o preocupado y yo, curioso a más no poder.

- El _Vendetta _anclo - abrí los ojos como plato ¿Qué me acababa de decir? - Las brujas están aquí.

**HoLa!**

**Espero que este capitulo les guste**

**mil gracias por los favoritos y por el apoyo**

**proximamente tendre el ultimo capitulo de mi otro fic: la hermana de mi amigo**

**cuidense mucho**

**dejen review, criticas, coemntarios, huellas, lo que sea**

**que la pasen genial**

**no estamos leyendo**

**Ale.**


	8. Quién lo diría

**(N/A): los personajes pertenecen a SM. La trama, los nombres de lugares y barcos, provienen de mi cabecita, cualquier coincidencia es eso y nada más… **

**Capitulo 8. Quién lo diría…**

**Bella POV.**

- ¡Bella! - escuché como Alice gritaba. Corrí en busca de ella y me encontré con una muy inesperada sorpresa.

- Isabella Volturi… - escuché como el supuesto capitán del _Eclipse_ murmuraba mi nombre y contenía la respiración.

Me sonroje al ver sus ojos, había olvidado el impresionante brillo y hermoso color verde que poseían. El sonrojo no se iba, por lo que desvié mi objetivo.

Busque a mis hermanas con la mirada, encontrándolas delante de la paralizada tripulación femenina; tripulación que miraba a los piratas como si jamás hubieran visto la luz. Mis hermanas me sonrieron de manera cómplice… _Saben algo que yo no…_

Volví a ver a nuestros visitantes ¿Qué demonios hacen seis piratas en la cubierta del _Vendetta_? En realidad la pregunta es ¿Qué hacen seis hombres en la cubierta de mi barco?

Pude reconocer a tres de ellos, definitivamente los más atrayentes; eso explica las caras de mi tripulación. Cullen, su hermano y su amiguito rubio. Perfecto. No basta con que los encuentre increíblemente buenos mozos, con que me cueste dejar de pensar en esos ojos verdes y con que me sienta extrañamente sola a su alrededor. No, ellos - especialmente él - tenían que subir a mi barco sin ser previamente invitados.

- ¿Puedo saber a que se debe está visita? - pregunté cuando logre recuperarme de la sorpresa - Me sorprende verlos en un lugar tan lejano, siendo que no ha pasado mucho tiempo de nuestro último encuentro - comente mientras me acercaba a mi tripulación - No creo que se hayan equivocado, ningún navío se puede comparar al _Vendetta_, por lo que lo dudo seriamente - sonreí disimuladamente - aunque, teniendo como antecedente la terrible orientación de los de su sexo no debería sorprenderme que se perdieran - escuché algunas risitas a mi espalda.

- Aún con un terrible sentido de la orientación, logramos llegar a España, al igual que ustedes - entrecerré los ojos al dichoso capitán - deben haber tardado pidiendo indicaciones…

- O lavándose el cabello - finalizo el mayor de los Cullen.

Gruñí y mis hermanas rieron ante mi costumbre, las miré y se pusieron serias de inmediato, recordando el comentario de nuestros rivales ¿Qué se creen?

- Para que vean - les respondí - aún preocupándonos de nuestra higiene y los cuidados de nuestro cabello, somos las más temidas en los siete mares - pase una mano por mi cabello y me encogí de hombros, restándole importancia - Me imagino lo doloroso que debe ser para su orgullo el saber que ustedes, con un solo tema en su cabeza, apenas si se pueden igualar a una barco de mujeres que se retraza en cosas tan banales - punto para nosotras - Ahora me gustaría saber que hacen en la cubierta de este barco - use el tono que no dejaba lugar a rodeos.

- Marcar territorio - respondió uno de los tripulantes, uno casi tan grande cómo Emmett Cullen. Probablemente su seguidor.

- Pues se equivocaron de territorio - respondió Leah - Bella - murmuró, para que solo nosotras escucháramos. Asentí para que supiera que era así - permiso para mandarlos de vuelta a su "territorio", preferiblemente de una manera que ellos entiendan - dijo un poco más fuerte.

- Quisiera escuchar una respuesta inteligente - anuncié - espero que entre los seis logren crear una - más risas a mi espalda - sé que pido mucho, pero entenderán que este es nuestro territorio y nos estamos impacientando por reclamarlo.

Detrás de nuestro nuevos conocidos, los tres tripulantes nos miraban sorprendidos, seguramente esperaban que les tuviéramos miedo o respeto; en cambio, los tres caballeros en frente nos miraban divertidos y con un brillo extraño en sus ojos.

- Me disculpo por el irresponsable comentario de Félix - musitó Cullen. Sentí un escalofrío al escuchar su aterciopelada voz, pero lo deje pasar - Saludar podría ser nuestra respuesta; que pasamos a saludar, pero no le encuentro el suficiente sentido y la verdad, no estaría conforme con ese motivo - se acerco unos pasos a mí - Siendo sincero, decidimos venir a comprobar los rumores y a cruzar unas palabras con ustedes - sonreí satisfecha e impresionada, si era tan caballero como pensé. Sabe expresarse bastante bien y va a su objetivo - la última vez, no tuvimos la ocasión - recordé que nos fuimos de inmediato, como solemos hacerlo.

- Entiendo - Rosalie y Alice se pusieron a mi lado, la primera cruzada de brazos y la segunda sonriendo con picardía - pero comprenderán que somos piratas, abordar un navío rival significa problemas, por lo menos en mi diccionario.

Al decir lo último, Cullen me sorprendió con una sonrisa torcida capaz de derretir a cualquiera. Inmediatamente fijé un punto a su espalda y lo miré para poder concentrarme.

- Señoritas - el rubio, Whitlock si no me equivoco, avanzo a la altura de su amigos e hizo una reverencia - no era nuestro fin molestarlas, preferiríamos algún tipo de camaradería con una embarcación de tanta fama - eso me sorprendió. Se suponía que ellos nos odiaban por quitarles reconocimiento, eso dicen las malas lenguas.

Nota: no volver a dejarme llevar por rumores.

- Las fraternidades se trabajan - comenzó Rose.

- Se necesita conocerse, confianza y buen trato - murmuré.

- Pero significan un buen aliado - termino Alice - en especial si se trata de nosotras. Lo lamento caballeros, pero no cumplen esas condiciones - los miré divertida - no nos conocemos y no les creemos.

- El filo de mi espada, sin embargo, está ansioso por tratar de cerca con ustedes - toqué la vaina asegurada en mi cinturón, para enfatizar mis palabras. Cullen sonrió y sus tripulantes abrieron los ojos como platos ¿Esperaban a una damisela en apuros como capitana de un barco? - Veo que sus tripulantes están incómodos - apunté.

- Acostumbran tratar con mujeres que no merecen tal reconocimiento - asentí elogiada - No esperaba otra respuesta de su parte, le hacen justicia a todas las proezas que de ustedes se escuchan - hablaba en plural y me miraba a mi, tal vez en un inútil intento de intimidarme - nos gustaría afirmar que no tenemos intención de rivalidad, pero tampoco les limpiaremos las botas - este hombre sabe que lo que quiere y lo que hace - es conveniente ser nuestros aliados a ser enemigos, y a pesar de tener una idea de que no esperan algún tipo de ventaja por poder usar faldas - volvió a acercarse a mi. Los tres idiotas de atrás sisearon ante nuestra cercanía, en tanto que sus dos compañeros sonreían con confianza - nos comportaremos como los caballeros que somos; aunque también advierto, que si terminamos con otro fin, no dudaré en defender mis ideales, puesto que ustedes decidieron llamarse piratas - volví a asentir satisfecha.

No podía creer que ese hombre me estuviera dejando sin palabras, cosa que jamás se la haría saber. Me tendría en la palma de la mano sabiendo que puede controlarme de esa manera y más si llega a escuchar los acelerados latidos de mi corazón, que se emocionan al oír su voz.

- No esperaba otro trato - me acerque, quedando a un paso de distancia con sus hipnotizantes ojos verdes - de hecho, ustedes terminarían pidiendo clemencia, en ese caso - a mis espaldas se escucharon afirmaciones - pero admito interés en alguna clase de tregua entre dos barcos poderosos - quite de mi cara un cabello que me tapaba parcialmente la visión.

- Es ese interés el que nos llevara a conocernos - lo vi como una promesa de algo más. _Concéntrate Bella… - _Yo admito ser un aficionado de la belleza sobre humana, la que ustedes poseen en sobre manera - vi de reojo como sus amigos miraban a mis hermanas y él no me quitaba los ojos de encima - por lo que me impresiona que además sean unas guerreras. Definitivamente únicas en su clase - me cruce de brazos - me entusiasma la idea de una alianza con semejantes damas.

Sin pelos en la lengua, seguro de cada una de sus palabras, temerario y caballero, sin mencionar que era increíblemente bien parecido. Edward Cullen no tendría igual aunque lo buscará con lupa, quizás por ello es tan peligroso.

Hemos escuchado varias veces sobre nuestra belleza, pero era notorio en el ambiente, que está fue la vez más significativa para todas. Después de todo, no era cualquiera el que lo mencionaba.

Ni dos días en España y ya encontraba un motivo para emocionarme. Ilusión, la madre de los sentimientos no deseados; mientras más ilusionada me encuentre con ese pirata, más grande sería la caída al conocerlo. Para saber eso, no necesito conocerlo. Él podría destruir mi vida.

**Edward POV.**

Una decisión como hermanos, eso fue lo que nos llevo a esa cubierta llena de mujeres bellas, sin duda; pero faltaba la que me quitaba el aliento. Al llegar, solté su nombre como una caricia y me deleite nuevamente con su belleza.

Durante toda nuestra conversación, no pude evitar sorprenderme con cada una de sus respuestas, impresionarme con cada uno de sus movimientos y deslumbrarme con cada una de sus sonrisas.

Esa mujer es la demostración de que no existe Dios. Ella sería mi perdición, de eso estoy seguro. Creada especialmente para aniquilarme, el único peligro existente en mi vida, lo que podría hacerme caer.

Un sonrojo constante en sus mejillas me obligaba a acariciarla, pero el sentido común me ayudo a mantenerme quieto. Cuando amenazaba me llenaban las ganas de besarla furiosamente y al escucharla reír, no podía evitar sonreír en respuesta.

Quien diría que después de tantos años siendo el único sin talón de Aquiles, aparecería una mujer que me dificultaría tanto el mantenerme en pie.

El mundo era demasiado pequeño. No esperaba que después de tanto tiempo escuchando sobre ellas, pero sin verlas o cruzar palabras; tendríamos la fortuna de juntarnos en dos puertos tan lejanos, sin un mes de distancia entre el primer y el segundo encuentro. Mucho menos esperaba que la capitana me atrajera de esa manera, sacando mi lado animal y despertando los instintos que yo creí controlados a mi favor.

Seducir no es difícil, a menos que el seducido sea uno.

- Edward - murmuro mi hermano cuando cerré la puerta de mi cabina - ha pasado menos de una hora desde que nos alejamos de ese lugar y no puedo olvidar esos ojos - asentí comprendiendo el calvario que eso significa - nos hechizaron sin duda.

- No olvidemos que nosotros fuimos quien abordaron su barco - Jasper estaba más tranquilo, en especial por que la pequeña de las Volturi no dejaba de sonreírle - no me arrepiento si eso preguntan - me senté en mi lugar de capitán.

Ella también me había sonreído, pero al escuchar mis respuestas o simplemente para demostrar confianza. Tal vez era un intento para deslumbrarme _¿Intento? Lo logro de una manera extrañamente gratificante…_

- Yo tampoco - admití y sonreí recordando esos pozos chocolate.

**HoLa!**

**Lamento mucho la tardanza... de verdad, estoy que colpaso en el colegio... lo siento mucho**

**En este capítulo intente mostrar un acercamiento entre estos dos capitanes, pero las cosas podrían cambiar.**

**Muchas gracias por sus favoritos, y por lo reviews de verdad se los agradezco!**

**Cuídense mucho y nos leemos.**

**Dejen algún comentario.**

**Cuidense mucho**

**Ale.**


End file.
